<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To turn the tables by snail_from_the_underworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696389">To turn the tables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_from_the_underworld/pseuds/snail_from_the_underworld'>snail_from_the_underworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_from_the_underworld/pseuds/snail_from_the_underworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Energy pooled in his palm like a fire in the branches of a tree</p>
<p>Just a snippet of a fic I never ended up publishing, inspired by the image of Uthers disapproval.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To turn the tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's not really a ton to say about this, the general concept was what if Arthur and Morgana aren't so different and what if Arthur's just too blind to see it.<br/>I wish the whole fic were good enough to publish but after sitting in the depths of my brain for so long only this much of it isn't covered in dust.</p>
<p>Nether less I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lifted his hand to the sun. Energy pooled in his palm like a fire in the branches of a tree. Magic swam in his veins,  it was demanding to be released, and he could no longer deny it.<br/>The trees bent and swerved, shaking with a ferity, not even the flap of Kilgarrahs wings achieved. And Arthur knew destiny would choose no other.<br/>"Merlin!" He yelled into the wind that circled his maddening friend.<br/>The knight wrestled against the storm. Foot after foot, fighting his way to the core.<br/>Debris slashed and slapped at his skin, and he winced to ignore the mirage of cuts, nothing on his mind but reaching the man at the centre.<br/>"Merlin stop it!" his cries were drowned out but the wailing wind "this isn't you, please calm down!"<br/>Arthur woke with a startle, hands gripping the duvet and sheets tangled around his legs.<br/>He reached for the goblet at his bed stand with shaking hands. The nightmares were only getting worse. Each night he woke with a scream or yell, haunted but unable to remember what he'd dreamt, he was beginning to understand how Morgana felt before she fled Camelot.<br/>Pulling a tunic over his sweaty body, he began his walk to the physician's chambers. It was almost his schedule now. Have vivid, terrifying dreams, wake in the early morning, walk to Gaius's, drink the poultice sitting on the table, stumble back to his room, and resist the urge to call Merlin for comfort before falling back to sleep.<br/>He rounded the final corner to the physician's chambers, surprised to find the door slightly ajar. Arthur dodged the small sliver of light that came from the room and crept forward slowly, not wanting to disturb whatever medical emergency would rouse a physician at this time.<br/>The frantic voices of Gaius and his apprentice echoed out the door.<br/>"Something's wrong with him, I'm certain!" Merlin hissed.<br/>Peeping through the slit in the door, he could see the man's desperate face.<br/>His hands were shoved stiffly in his dark hair and he tugged at the mess of curls with a sigh.<br/>"I think it might be..." his voice faded out, unsure and conflicted.<br/>"I heard him talking in his sleep" Merlin explained "and...they are family."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>